


Tea isn't Always the Answer...

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nonon's nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea isn't Always the Answer...

She wasn’t completely sure what had happened. One minute she and Satsuki were nothing more than friends, and next came a whirlwind of events leading up to this moment. The moment she was going to propose to Kiryuin Satsuki.

Nonon fiddled with the velvet box in her jacket pocket, she had taken to carrying it around for almost a month in case the moment presented itself unexpectedly. The moment did not in fact present itself unexpectedly, and if it had, Nonon was too nervous to realize it. She took in a deep breath before entering their shared apartment, Satsuki wasn’t supposed to be home for another twenty minutes, giving Nonon time to figure out her game plan.

“She doesn’t like anything too flamboyant…” Nonon muttered to herself as she paced the floors of the living room. “And public proposals are just awful. She’s probably leave me if I even tried.”

“I’m home.” Satsuki’s voice rang out as she opened the door, pausing in the doorway to offer Nonon a confused look. “What are you doing?”

“I just got back from the studio.” Nonon replied quickly, gesturing to her jacket. “You’re home early.”

“Surprisingly light traffic.” Satsuki said, setting her briefcase on the counter and walking over to her girlfriend. “How was your day?” She asked, leaning in for a kiss.

“Fine.” Nonon shrugged when Satsuki pulled away. “Nothing outstandingly awful happened. In fact, it was completely uneventful for once. I have nothing to report.”

“Is that good or bad?” Satsuki chuckled, running her fingers through her hair.

“Not completely sure.”

Satsuki hummed in response and took off her jacket, offering a hand to take Nonon’s for her too.

“N-no thanks.” Nonon said, stuffing her hands in her pockets. “It’s really cold in here. I don’t want to freeze to death.”

Satsuki’s brow furrowed, but she said nothing as she hung her jacket up.

“How was work?” Nonon asked, watching as Satsuki moved to the kitchen, no doubt to brew herself a cup of tea.

“Mildly irritating, but all around uneventful.” Satsuki replied in a dull tone. “No meetings, just paper work. Completely underwhelming.”

“If I’d have known you were so bored, we could’ve done lunch.” Nonon replied, walking toward the counter. “A nooner would’ve brightened your day right up.”

“I’m sure.” Satsuki smiled softly, grabbing a cup for herself and glancing at Nonon. “Would you like some?”

“What type?” Nonon asked, leaning on the counter.

“Darjeeling.” Satsuki said, taking the kettle off the heat when it began to whistle.

“Sure.” Nonon shrugged, watching as Satsuki got out another cup. “Do you need any help?”

Satsuki merely cast an incredulous glance toward Nonon before preparing the tea.

“I just thought I’d be polite.” Nonon said, watching Satsuki.

Satsuki smiled and handed Nonon a cup. “It’s much appreciated.” She said as she took a sip.

“Yeah, whatever.” Nonon rolled her eyes.

They drank their tea in a comfortable silence, Nonon put her hand back in her jacket pocket, touching the box again. Would it be appropriate to ask Satsuki over tea? What if Satsuki said no? What if she dropped her teacup? Nonon frowned and slipped her hand out of her pocket.

“Are you alright?” Satsuki frowned, her brow furrowing with concern.

“I- yeah, I’m fine.” Nonon shrugged, or tried to. Instead the motion came off as some sort of nervous twitch of her shoulder.

Satsuki set her cup down and walked around the counter. She cupped Nonon’s cheek with one hand, placed the back of her other hand on Nonon’s forehead. Her frown deepened as she pulled away.

“You’re not ill…” She mumbled, not looking relieved. “You’re acting strange. Please tell me what’s wrong.”

“There’s nothing _wrong_.” Nonon sighed, watching as Satsuki narrowed her eyes. “I mean it!”

“Please don’t be lying.” Satsuki said, leaning on the counter. “I’d rather you not die.”

“Me too.”

With a sigh, Satsuki finished her tea, her eyes not leaving Nonon for a second as she did so. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Good.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you.”

Nonon watched as Satsuki cleaned up after herself, a frown plastered on her face. Satsuki was supposed to be oblivious, when did she start noticing things? Nonon never thought she’d find herself wishing for the days when Satsuki didn’t realize the difference between not wanting to share and having nothing to share. It would make this whole ring thing a lot easier.

“I think I know what’s wrong with you.” Satsuki said after a minute or two.

Nonon blinked twice and furrowed her brow. “W-what do you mean?” She asked, trying to mask the nervousness in her voice.

Satsuki sighed and walked into the bedroom, emerging a minute later with something in her hand. Nonon frowned as Satsuki held out her hand, revealing a small black box. Satsuki met her gaze and took in a breath.

“You found it, didn’t you?” She asked, frowning slightly. “I bought it on a whim almost a month ago. I’ve just been waiting for the right time to- What are you laughing about?”

Nonon couldn’t help the burst of laughter that escaped her. “Holy shit.” She gasped, leaning forward and resting her hands on her knees. “No fucking way!”

“I don’t see what’s so funny.” Satsuki said, looking deeply disturbed. “And you don’t have to say no in such a vulgar way-“

“It’s not that.” Nonon said, catching her breath and straightening up. “It’s just- Well, here.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out her own box, holding it out in her palm. “I bought this about a month ago, and I’ve been waiting for the right time.”

“Oh.” Satsuki looked at the box in Nonon’s hand before looking at her own. “Then I showed you this for nothing?”

“Well, not nothing.” Nonon shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. “I mean, I guess you could propose, but…”

“I suppose I could.” Satsuki nodded, making no move to do anything. “This is why you’ve been acting strange?”

“Yes.”

“I see. And this caused you anxiety.”

“Yeah.”

“Then, I’m very sorry.”

“Shut up.” Nonon laughed, stepping forward and kissing Satsuki. “Just get on your knees and propose now.”

“You could always do it, too.” Satsuki replied, a smirk playing at her lips. “You _are_ closer after all.”

“Asshole.” Nonon muttered, lowering herself to her knees nonetheless. “I’ll do it anyway because I’m not a pussy.” She cleared her throat as Satsuki took a step back. “Kiryuin Satsuki, I promised that I would hold your hand forever and ever. I didn’t really plan out a speech yet, so would you make our hand holding legal?” Nonon fumbled before opening her ring box.

Satsuki chuckled before sinking down to her knees as well. “Jakuzure Nonon.” She said, holding out her box. “You are the only person who understands the way I think, and even loves me for it, you don’t get upset when I use metaphors, and you’ve never smacked me when I get ‘all philosophical,’ as some would say.” She cleared her throat before opening the box, revealing a ring. “That being said, I would be a fool to not ask for you to bind yourself to me legally.”

“That’s your proposal?” Nonon laughed, taking the ring out of her box and slipping it on Satsuki’s finger. “Wow, how long did you work on that for?”

“I ignored your proposal to think of a better one in my head.” Satsuki replied, doing the same for Nonon. “It’s a perfect fit.”

“Yours too.”

Satsuki leaned forward and captured Nonon’s lips with her own briefly. “We should celebrate.”

“Let’s fuck on the shithead’s couch.”

“Again?”

“I think that’s how we should celebrate.”


End file.
